Dragon
This material adapted stolen from the D&D subReddit BehindtheScreen post by user DeathMcGunz I've heard tale of red beasts who rule as tyrants. I've heard songs of gold majesties who rule over kingdoms with aloof care, protecting and only visiting for occasional tributes. I've read books of dragons fighting in wars for the greater good. I have no idea where these stories come from. The only dragon I ever met wanted to talk. Dragons are weird. Introduction Like Humanoids, Dragons are wholly complicated and mysterious creatures. Some say they were created by pure magical energy by the gods they worship. Others say they just came to be. Few dragons have ever tackled the idea, thinking they are individuals incapable of being quantified by some science or another. There are dragons that rule, there are anti-social dragons, there are war-faring dragons, there are as many personalities among the True Dragons as there are people on the earth. The only main difference is that Dragons are much bigger and much fewer in numbers. They are legendary and they are to be respected above all else. Physiological Observations Dragons have long lifespans similar to that of Elves, developing through several age categories. The most important ones are wyrmling, where the Dragon is born and taught the magical pulse of the area it was born in. Then young, where a Dragon goes out and finds its own lair, seperating itself from its parents. After that the Dragon begins to develop and grow into its large head, gaining the shape it would carry with it as it continues to grow into adulthood. In adulthood a Dragon grows stronger and wiser, breaking the cusp of human capabilities and reaching a power that is unmatched by most creatures. The last stage of a Dragon's life is Ancient. These are creatures that have lairs that they've filled for most of their life with their horde. These are monsters that are legendary in nature and possess the power to destroy cities or rule them. These are what the songs sing about. These are what the villagers fear and worship. Besides being reptillian in appearance, with their resistant scales and large claws, they are very feline, with cat-like eyes and a sluething walk that mirrors the majestic and proud thoughts that fill their minds. Their eyes are superior like a hawks, spying things from hundreds and hundreds of feet away even in the pitch black of night. Most have horns that grow in various directions and styles which, along with their respective color and tint, help distinct them from other Dragon types. Their wings continue to grow until the day they die, their wingspans reaching up to 80ft, their bodies stretching to be 85ft, standing 16ft tall, weighing as much as 160,000lbs. Social Observations If there is one thing that can be said of all Dragons is that they enjoy isolation. Typically they only come out of their lairs to mate and raise wyrmlings in a new spot where their children will live long enough for them to leave it on its own. Though there are certain Dragons that tend to stay in cities and kingdoms and are quite social. Social interactions with Dragons can either go really bad or really right depending on your personality and the personality of the Dragon. Evil, subservient people can find solace with a Red Dragon, while kind bards can find friends with Copper Dragons. They are a very complex creature that are often unpredictable. The only other thing that can be said for sure of Dragons is that they speak draconic and typically several other languages that allow them to communicate with their servants or their friends. Draconic is a language that is very complicated and learned only by the eldest of elves and sages in capitol cities. Behavorial Observations Being in isolation, it can be hard to figure out much about Dragon behavior. There are few facts set in stone, but they are important to their character. Dragons love hoarding treasure. Whether it's literal piles of gold, old warships, the remains of elder kings, intelligent creatures, gems or ancient tombs. All Dragons hoard as an instinctual part of their nature, almost like a compulsion. Typically, evil Dragons like to steal their hoards from other dragons or kings and they have their minions and servants collect gold and gems for them. Good aligned Dragons will barter for priceless objects and collect their gold from fallen enemies or as payment for aiding a kingdom at war. All Dragons have at least one lair where they keep their treasure. Every type of Dragon enjoys different weather and environments where they will search for or build their own lair for them to live in and spend most of their days. A lair is extremely personal, very much like a home is to humanoids, though Dragons don't tend to raise their wyrmlings in their own lair. They will find a place out in the wild where the baby Dragons can learn to hunt. Dragons like the feeling of isolation, whether it's because they are paranoid (sometimes rightfully so) or just because they are introverted is not known. Some say the best of Dragons are never seen by a humanoid eye, because of their well hidden lair and their aloof nature. Then again, other humanoids spend their whole lives under the thumb of an ancient Dragon which bullies their ruler into giving away most of their riches. Like Humanoids, Dragons are wildly varied in their likes and dislikes and without further delving into each personal Dragon's life, not much else can be said for sure of their behavior. Intra-Special Observations True Dragons believe they are the top of every food chain. Even the good aligned ones who make friends with humanoids find themselves superior. Depending on each individual Dragon, they may or may not aid and ally other creatures, though they typically don't help fellow Dragons. Its hard to have two people who think they are the best work together.